Them
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is an idea that I came up with long ago. I just never got around to doing it... Well, anyway, this is in Romani's PoV for the alien invasion at her ranch. This is also in her PoV when she gets abducted by the aliens and when she's in their spaceship. Please read and positively review! Thank you! I'm actually not too sure what to rate this... I'm just going to say "M".


**(New) Disclaimer: Hey! Well, I was starting this when I got asked to write a story called "Don't Mess with the Cuccos!". Check it out. It's really good! This story was supposed to be up a long time ago, but then I got busy. Sorry about that... Well, anyway, here's the story _Them_! This is all in Romani's PoV. By the way, I don't own anything, not even the characters that have to do with "Zelda". Please read and positively review! Thank you! Now, let's begin! **

**Them**

**Romani's PoV:**

I'm sitting on the crate near my house that's on our ranch. Our ranch is called "Romani Ranch". I'm named after the ranch. Yes, my name is Romani. My older sister, Cremia, and I run this ranch. Our parents passed away by a carriage accident. Now it's just my sister, Cremia, and I.

I have my bow and arrow in hand. I'm taking a break from practicing shooting these balloons that are floating all over the ranch. These balloons are in the shape of aliens. Actually, I'm not too sure if these are aliens or ghosts... You see, these aliens come at night, two nights before the Carnival of Time. They come to steal our cows. Usually, I fight them off. Hopefully, I can fight them off again this year. Actually, tonight's the night they come. Oh boy... I hope I can do this! Wait... Who's coming?

I see this boy riding his red horse up the ranch's path that leads to my sister and I's house. This boy is dressed in a green tunic, brown boots, and has a flopping green cap on his head. He also has-what looks like-a sword and shield strapped to his back. This boy is actually quite handsome. I think he's my age and he has the goldest blonde hair I've ever seen. I've never seen him before... Where did he come from?

The boy gets off his horse and starts to head toward me. As soon as he walks up to me, I ask, "Hey, who are you?" The boy didn't answer me. "I'm Romani. I was given the same name as the ranch." So, I ask him again. "What's your name?"

"Link." he said. He finally answers me.

"Link? That's a nice name, but..." It really is a nice name, but I want to give him a nickname. "How about... Grasshopper? That's the name Romani gives you." You see, I have a thing for talking in third person. I continue talking to Grasshopper. I say, "See, you're wearing green clothes, and you patter about when you walk, so Grasshopper it is!"

"I like that name... Grasshopper." Link says. I smile at him.

"Romani was practicing for tonight... For tonight... Tonight... They are coming..." I'm about to tell Grasshopper about the aliens that come to our ranch and try to abduct our cows. So, here it is:

_They... They come at night... every year when the carnival approaches... They come riding in a bright, shining ball. A whole lot of them come down... And then... They come to the barn... _

"My older sister won't believe me..." I say to Grasshopper. "But Romani must protect the cows!" Suddenly, an idea came to my mind. Grasshopper can help me fight off the aliens tonight! We're sure to fight them off with the two of us! So, I say, "Hey, Grasshopper, I'm recruiting for an assistant right now! You're a boy, won't you try?" I ask Grasshopper.

"Yes." Link says.

"Great! Now that's the spirit, Grasshopper!" I'm very happy that Link actually wants to try. "OK then, I'm going straight into my strategy: They'll appear all over the ranch... They'll aim for that barn and approach it slowly, so hit them with arrows so they can't get in!" That's my strategy, and it works every time! "You got that? And you mustn't leave the ranch!" That's a strict order. What would happen if he left the ranch? What would happen if _I _left the ranch? "Grasshopper! Let's practice right away!" We need to practice for as long as we can. We can't let those aliens take our cows! "There are 10 ghost-shaped balloons in the ranch, so hurry and burst them all. If you take over 2 minutes, you're out. The current record is 01'00"00." It's that record because I'm not really keeping a record... I'm going to be keeping a record for Link, though. "Are you ready?" I ask him. He nods. Yes! He's ready! Let's do this!

Grasshopper hopped back onto his red horse. I shout "GO!", and he takes off to shoot the balloons. He's doing very well! It's like he's done this before! He rides around the ranch, aims, and fires! He has a perfect aim, because every single balloon he aimed at, he hit. We're going to fight off those aliens tonight! I just know we are! Link is finally finished popping all the balloons. So, I shout, "OK! You're done!" Link rides his red horse over to me. He hops down from it, and walks back over to me. Once he's over to me, I say, "01'00"59! That's great." It really is great. "You two work perfectly together." They really do! They're perfect for tonight! "When your arrow hits these, they burst into nothing, but the real ones will keep popping up! If they get in the barn, we lose! They run away at first light of the sun, so we'll have to keep fending them off until then!" It's the truth. Those alien ghosts don't leave until the crack of dawn! Literally... I ask Link, "Did you get that?"

"Yes." he answers. Good.

"The operation starts tonight at two. I'll be waiting in the barn. Don't be late!" As soon as I say that, I run off.

_**Hours Later...**_

I come out of my house, and I see Link sitting where I usually sit, on the crate. He hears me and looks back at me. He gives me a quick wave, and I nod at him. He nods back and looks forward again. I head into the barn. It's almost time...

_**2:30 A.M...**_

They're here... Those alien ghosts are here... I call them "alien ghosts" because I'm not too sure what they are anymore... I have my bow and arrow in hand. I'm ready to fight them off, just in case Grasshopper fails to shoot one... But I don't think he'll fail to shoot one... His practice was perfect! Absolutely perfect!

It's been about an hour, and so far, so good. There hasn't been one alien that came into the barn. Wait... What's that?... Oh my gosh! One's entering the barn! Oh no! This has never happened before! Grasshopper DID fail to shoot one! I shall shoot it now! Before it's too late! Oh no... It's too late... The shingles on the barn are rising up and a light is beaming down. Suddenly, the aliens start to come down and take all of our cows! I try to shoot them! But it's no use... I can't do anything about it... Oh my gosh! An alien is above me! I'm starting to rise up! I'm being kidnapped! Help!

As soon as I'm out of the barn, I scream. I'm so scared! What do I do?! This has never happened to me before! I've always fought off the alien ghosts! Always! I quickly look down, and I see Link standing there, frozen. He's scared. He doesn't know what to do to save me and/or the cows! I scream "help", but that doesn't do anything... And I'm suddenly up in the aliens' spaceship, gone...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up. I notice that I'm in a weird environment... Everything looks... mechanical... I've never seen mechanical stuff before... The only reason why I know it's mechanical is because what I've heard about the Great Bay Temple out in Great Bay.

I try to get up from laying down, but my wrists and ankles are strapped down to the table that I'm laying on. There are so many colourful lights in here, it's actually blinding me... I'm wondering what happened to our cows... What do those aliens want with them anyway? What do those aliens want with _me_?...

I know I've only been awake for a few minutes, but it seems like forever when the aliens finally come. There are four of them surrounding me. I'm petrified... What are they going to do?... They all start laughing... They're laughing an evil laugh... They just look at me... I don't know what they're feeling, because they have no facial expression... Are they happy? Angry (I highly doubt that...)? What? I think they're happy... Wait... An alien from both sides of me are going behind me... What are they doing? Suddenly, I feel something on my head... It feels like a whatcha-ma-call-it... helmet! Then, I hear the aliens turn on the device that's on my head. As soon as it's on, it feels weird... It feels like they're sucking out my brains! All I feel is suction! They're sucking my brains out! Help me! I try to scream, but I can't... After a few more minutes, the machine stops, and I suddenly lose consciousness...

_**The Next Day...**_

I wake up. Wh... Where am I?... Am I home?... Where do I live again?... What's my name again?... I know I'm named after my home, but... I just can't re... remember what my name is... R-Roma? Roman? Romain? Romani? I think it's Romani... Do I have a sister?... I have a sister, right?... What's her name again?... I just can't remember...

I'm in the middle of our ranch (is that what it is?), and I'm trying to crawl to my house... This is very hard to do... It feels like an hour goes by before I get to my house... I manage to get to my knees and turn the handle of the door to my house... I manage to open it and I crawl in... I don't even bother closing the door behind me... I'm too weak... Suddenly, I collapse on the floor, unconscious...

_**A Little While Later...**_

I wake up again. This time, I think I'm in my bedroom... I look over to the left (is that right? It's the left?) of me to see-what I think is-my sister beside me. She's looking at me with sadness... "S... Sis?..." I try to ask.

"Yes, Romani, it's me..." I still can't remember her name...

"Sis, what's your name again?..." There was something my sis wouldn't believe me about, but I just can't remember what it was... I don't think she would believe me... I don't think she would believe that I can't remember her name...

"Cremia." That's right! It's Cremia!

"You believe me?..." I ask her. I'm shocked that she actually believes me...

"Of course I do, Romani... You see, you were gone for an entire day... I looked all over for you... I looked all over Termina for you... Nobody said they saw you... So, it had to mean you were telling the truth about the aliens... The cows are gone, too... So, that's also proof that you were right about the aliens..." Aliens! That's what she wouldn't believe me about! I mean, who would?! That's silly! Was I really abducted by aliens? We had cows? Are they really gone? Where's Termina? Do we live in Termina? I was gone for an entire day?! No way... What happened to me?... Why would people see me if I'm gone?... I just can't remember anything...

"Oh... Cremia, I can't remember anything... Was I really abducted by aliens?... I can't remember... What happened to me?..."

"I guess you were... Also, I don't know what happened to you, Romani..." Why _would _she know anyway?... "I was really worried about you and the cows, Romani... I just didn't know what happened to you and them... But, I was mostly worried about you... As long as you're alright, Romani, that's all that matters..." What Cremia said brought a tear to my eye. "Well, you better stay up here and rest. I'll come check on you in a little bit, OK?"

"Okay." Then, Cremia gets up from beside my bed (I think it's my bed anyway...) and leaves the bedroom. As soon as Cremia leaves, I fall asleep...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I'm sitting outside on a crate. I'm thinking this crate is what I usually sit on... I just can't remember... I wish I could, but I just can't... Suddenly, I see a boy riding his red horse up the ranch's path that leads to my sister and I's house. I've never seen him before... I don't think... Maybe I have... He looks sort of familiar... Green tunic, brown boots, green floppy hat, sword and shield, and handsome with golden blonde hair, who looks my age... Yeah, he may be familiar... I'm just not too sure... By the way, what _is_ my age again?... The boy gets off his red horse and heads over to me. He's coming to talk to me... I think... As soon as he's over to me, I say, "... Huh?... You... Practice?... You want to?" I don't know why I said that, but I didn't know what else to say... I think he was here for some sort of practice... I just can't remember what that practice was for...

"No." the boys answers. Well, I wish he would've said "yes", so I could remember what this practice is for... But I'm not going to force him to practice if he doesn't want to...

"But... This... What is this practice for? ... Romani... can't remember..." Why am I talking in third person? Did I always do that?

The boy runs away from me. He goes into the barn. I don't know what he's doing... Maybe he's going to find my sister... She's in there... I think... I just can't remember... My memory's gone... Totally gone... I can't remember anything... I've been brainwashed... Completely brainwashed...

_**The**_

_**End**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review positively! This was an idea that came to me a long time ago... I just didn't get around to doing it... So, here it is! Well, more stories extremely soon! Bye! Love y'all!**

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
